


King's Commander

by AfterUtopia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Guard Keith (Voltron), King Shiro (Voltron), Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Power Swap, Sheith Secret Santa 2018, Sub Shiro (Voltron), royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterUtopia/pseuds/AfterUtopia
Summary: His Majesty Takashi Shirogane may have all the power in public, but when he and his personal guard Keith are in private, it's Keith who gives the commands.





	King's Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/gifts).



> This work is a gift for @LadyDestineeZara for the Sheith Secret Santa 2018 exchange! Two of her prompts were royal au and bdsm, so I combined the two (because I'm obsessed with power play). I hope you enjoy!

Takashi Shirogane was a good king. He didn’t step into unnecessary wars. He set up a fair and balanced justice system. He made sure his people prospered and were happy. He was patient, strong, kind, and adored by many.

But as he sat on his throne and listened to the whining of the nobility, his patience wore thin - especially with the promise of what exactly his royal bodyguard had insinuated would happen after the court left. With Keith standing just behind his left shoulder, ever-present and dutiful, it was difficult to pay attention to this or that duke’s petty concerns.

“Thank you for your opinion, Coran. I will take that into account,” Shiro said finally, ending the discussion. “This has been enough for one day. Please leave the room undisturbed; I wish to consider all of your comments for the next while.”

Shiro sat still as the room emptied, with Keith remaining stoic behind him.

And then they were alone.

Shiro’s posture changed instantly, from regal to desperate as he breathed out, _”Fuck,”_ and stood, stumbling towards Keith. His guard had an infuriating smirk that showed he knew exactly what had been on Shiro’s mind the last two hours. “You put me through hell, you know that?” he said, far more heat than venom in his voice as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s back and neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

For a brief moment, Keith obliged, but then - “Mm, mm, mm,” Keith admonished, pulling back. “You haven’t earned that yet, Highness. Have you?” 

The smirk was back, along with a dark look in Keith’s eyes, and Shiro swallowed. “No sir,” he replied softly, and dropped to one knee. 

“Good boy.” Keith carded his hand through the king’s white hair softly, and Shiro shivered at the praise and the touch. “Come.”

When Keith’s hand slipped from his hair to his neck and he began to move, Shiro followed, rising but keeping his head bowed as he walked. Keith stood before the throne, and he put pressure on Shiro’s neck, making it clear what he wanted. Shiro obeyed quickly, falling to his knees.

He couldn’t see Keith’s face as the other also moved down, sitting on the throne, but he could imagine the pleased expression by the way Keith’s hand moved to Shiro’s cheek, thumb caressing softly. 

“Can’t believe I waited so long to do this _here_ ,” he heard Keith whisper. “I’ve wanted this forever. You on your knees, here on this dias. You look incredible.”

Shiro cracked and looked up, meeting Keith’s eyes, which were shining at him with adoration. He smiled, and Keith leaned forward to place a light kiss on his lips.

“Hurry,” Shiro said quietly when Keith pressed their foreheads together. “We can’t get caught here.”

Keith cleared his throat and sat back, expression shifting quickly from his soft gaze into one of passive interest. “Clothes, Highness.” His order, though not fully stated, was clear.

Shiro blinked, then glanced sideways at the doors. Someone could try to check on them. If he obeyed, someone could walk in and find him kneeling on the ground naked in front of another man. He swallowed nervously.

“Shiro.” Keith’s voice was a warning, but one Shiro knew was meant to be heard in two ways. He could hear it as a threat, an admonishment for the hesitation and an order to hurry to obey. Or he could take it the way they’d agreed was an option when Keith said his name instead of _Highness_ \- as a check-in, making sure he was okay, and that if he wasn’t comfortable with the scene, he better say something.

He chose the former, bowing his head in apology and hurrying to remove the layers of clothing until he was bare before his fully clothed guard, clothes laid neatly to the side to avoid rumples.

In his desire to please, Shiro bowed further, forehead pressed to the cool floors while he sat on his ankles, hands clasped behind his back.

He heard an intake of breath, a pause, and then a long, slow exhale. With his face hidden, Shiro grinned. He knew how much Keith was enjoying this moment, so he stayed still as the silence stretched on, giving Keith his fill.

Then a rustle of cloth, and a command. “Come here.”

Shiro raised his head enough to allow himself to shuffle forward on the dias, towards the throne. Although he didn’t lift his gaze far enough to meet Keith’s eyes, he did come face to face with something else, and he subdued a grin.

Of course. Of course this was what Keith wanted, here, while he was sitting on Shiro’s throne. And Shiro would happily give it to him.

When he was close enough to reach, Keith’s fingers laced through Shiro’s white hair once again, pulling his face forward and into his lap. While Shiro was completely naked, Keith sat fully clothed, but for the area he desired to be serviced.

Shiro needed no further instruction. He offered no resistance as Keith guided his head down to his cock. Eagerly he opened his mouth and lapped at the head, then sucked it between his lips, swirling his tongue around the tip.

When he swiped his tongue across the slit, Shiro felt Keith’s fingers tighten briefly in his hair, then push, urging him to take more inside.

And Shiro, without hesitation, did what was asked of him. He rolled slowly down Keith’s length, until he felt it hit the back of his throat, then pulled back up slightly before pushing down further and trying not to choke.

Keith made a sound, and then rasped, _”Good boy._ Fuck.” He stuttered a breath and Shiro hummed a small acknowledgment, and then Shiro felt his fingers run soothingly through his hair. “Ah-! Shiro, you’re so good. So good for me. My good little king. Wait,” he put pressure on Shiro’s neck when Shiro started to move back up, but the pressure was light - if Shiro needed to move off to breathe, he would be able. “Wait, I want to look at you.”

The attention lit up a pleasure in Shiro that no amount of flattery from any nobleman could ever equal. This type of service, of giving control completely over to Keith, of being able to trust him and please him… it was unlike anything he thought he’d ever have the chance to experience as a monarch. 

Shiro shivered briefly under Keith’s gaze, then shifted slightly so he could look up and meet those dark, lust-blown eyes. Keith moved his thumb to push the bangs out of Shiro’s face as he stared at him. Although he couldn’t truly, Shiro imagined he could see his own adoring gaze reflected in Keith’s wide one. 

He stayed like that as long as he could, before his lungs started burning from lack of oxygen. Before he could even do it himself, Keith saw the signs and pulled his head back, far enough that Shiro could pull in deep breaths of air through his nose.

As he caught his breath, he heard Keith whispering to him, “You’re so good for me, Shiro. So good, just for me.”

Shiro pulled back further, his mouth popping off of Keith’s head so he could whisper back breathlessly, “Just for you,” as he pressed his face lovingly into Keith’s upper thigh. He rolled his shoulders to relieve some of the ache from holding his hands behind his back for so long, then turned his face so his nose was pressed against Keith’s dick. 

The heady smell of _Keith_ filled him as he took a deep breath through the nose, and then he tilted his head again, placing a soft kiss near the base before licking at the nearest testicle. Shiro pulled it gently into his mouth and laved it with attention until Keith pushed at him again.

A small smile on his face, Shiro pulled back and locked eyes with Keith again before dropping his mouth onto Keith’s dick a second time, taking the entire thing in one motion. He closed his eyes and bobbed, focused on Keith and barely even registering his own stiff arousal. 

“Fuck, Shiro.” Keith’s voice grew even less controlled. “You look so perfect down there. So perfect for me.”

Shiro unclasped his hands to help him as he moved up and down on Keith, but was stopped quickly by a curt, “Don’t. I like your hands where they were.” With a hum of acknowledgement, Shiro moved his hands behind his back again, then shuffled slightly forward on his knees. He put a renewed effort into his attentions, determined to please.

“Good. That’s right. Just like that.”

When he finally felt Keith tense, Shiro was careful. Keith wouldn’t be pleased if Shiro missed any, even a drop, so he pushed himself down until his nose was buried in hair, and dutifully took everything Keith gave to him as he came.

Even Keith couldn’t help the sounds he made as he climaxed, but he managed to subdue himself enough that Shiro did not think them in danger of discovery. And when he pulled off, carefully collecting every drop of cum from Keith’s cock as he went, he glanced up and was satisfied with the risk. It was worth it, seeing Keith like this, utterly wrecked from just Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro pulled off and rested his cheek against Keith’s thigh, looking up at him with a smile like starlight. “I love you,” he whispered when Keith met his eyes, and the smile Keith returned to him was even more blinding knowing how exclusive it was.

“I love you too, beautiful. Come up here, we’re not done.”

Suddenly all too aware of his own erection, Shiro hurried to comply. “May I move my arms?” he asked, and when Keith nodded, he stood and climbed on top of Keith, setting one knee on either side of Keith’s legs as he leaned down for a kiss. One hand reached past Keith to brace himself on the back of the throne, and the other Shiro curled into the soft hairs at the nape of Keith’s neck, happy to at last be allowed to touch.

The kiss was slow, and sweet, and when Keith reached down and began to pump him, that was unhurried as well. Shiro knew they needed to be more urgent, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, or to contradict. 

When Shiro came, Keith held a handkerchief to catch the spill, and then folded and tucked it away somewhere hidden, praising Shiro all along. Shiro pressed his forehead to Keith’s and they sat there a few minutes, king naked atop his royal guard, enjoying the closeness.

There were numerous duties that needed to be attended to. There were courtiers just outside those doors, wondering why the king was sitting so long in this room, alone. With every moment, there was increasing danger of being discovered. But Shiro didn’t want to go.

In the end, it was Keith who sighed and lifted his hand to Shiro’s cheek. “Let’s go, love. It’s time to be regal again.”


End file.
